The diamond dust rebellion (Version)
by Ibu0w0
Summary: Narra la preocupacion de Karin por su amigo Toshiro y la estadia de este en la casa Kurosaki junto con la pelinegra. ¡Lo sé, parece horrible! Pero tengan en cuenta que soy nueva en esto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! #-# Este es mi primer fic y espero que les agrade. Se me ocurrió mientras veía la película The diamond dust rebellion.**

**Es un long fic de quizás dos o tres capítulos, mas no creo.**

**Nada de lo señalado en este fic es de mi propiedad si no de Tite Kubo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•H****K****•*********`*****•****.****.****•**

Chapter 1

Un día normal como cualquier otro ya estaba por terminar. En las calles se veía a cierta niña de cabellos azabaches junto a sus amigos que estaban de regreso de su entrenamiento de futbol.

— Vaya kurosaki ¿qué te ocurre?, hoy no estuviste como siempre-. Dijo el niño de cabellos afro.

— En realidad nada chicos, no se preocupen, es solo que… estaba un poco cansada-. Mintió la pequeña Kurosaki, ya que desde la mañana, cuando despertó se había sentido extrañamente inquieta.

— Lo decimos enserio kurosaki, de verdad ¿no te ocurre nada?-.

— ¡Haaaa! ¡Que no! dejen de… molestar-. Karin bajo su tono, había sentido las presencias de varios shinigamis.

— Chicos me tengo que ir, se me olvidaba que yuzu me pidió unas… cosas-. Salió a correr sin ni siquiera darles tiempo a responder.

Una vez que los había perdido de vista, camino más lento y se sentó en una de las bancas.

— ¿Que querrán los shinigamis?-. Se dijo así misma, — tendré que ir a verificar -. Karin camino hacia donde sentía aquellas presencias, hasta que llego al bosque, pero ya no sentía los reiatsu de los shinigamis, se fue adentrando y vio una gran barrera — !Que! ¿Qué significa esto? La toco y vio un resplandor azul saliendo de ella, Karin frunció el ceño ¿porque pondrían esto?, — le preguntare a Toshiro cuando venga-. Así la curiosa kurosaki se regresó hacia su casa, preguntándose aún para qué servía esa gran barrera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente el cielo se veía casi del todo descompuesto, totalmente nublado.

— Karin-chan, ¿me quieres acompañar a ir al mercado a comprar la comida de la tarde? o ¿quieres que te traiga algo?—Se escuchó en la casa, la pequeña y dulce voz de Yuzu Kurosaki.

— No, está bien voy contigo… necesito distraerme un poco— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

— Bien, gracias Karin-chan—

Así las gemelas se dirigieron a hacer las compras. Terminando de hacerlas, regresaron hacia su hogar, en todo el camino Karin no dijo ni una sola palabra, casi al llegar a la casa Karin paró en seco.

— ¿Que ocurre Karin-chan?

— …—

— ¿Karin-chan?—

— ¿He? ¡Oh! Nada yuzu, solo me dolió la cabeza—

Yuzu no le creyó pero de todos modos asintió con la cabeza —bien, entremos a casa o sino nos sorprenderá la lluvia—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba inquieta, sintió el reiatsu de su hermano y Toshiro, pero el del albino era débil ¿Por qué?, Karin estaba preocupada, ¿qué le habrá pasado?

A los 20 min; Ichigo llego a su casa junto con Toshiro, pero Karin se dio cuenta que su hermano metió a Toshiro por la ventana de su cuarto, después de haberlo hecho Ichigo entro por la puerta principal ya en su cuerpo humano.

— Tadaima— Entro y se quitó los zapatos.

— Okairi, Onii-chan— Hablo Yuzu desde la cocina, Karin lo observaba.

— ¿Que pasa Karin?— Pregunto al ver que su hermana lo veía fijamente.

— Ichi-nii… ¿está todo bien?—

— Claro Karin, ¿porque lo preguntas?—La observaba con nerviosismo y Karin dándose cuenta de ello, decidió no preguntar más.

— Nada, solo preguntaba— Dirigió su mirada a la televisión ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

Ichigo haciendo una sonrisa falsa se encamino hacia su cuarto — Bien, si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación—

— Onii-chan, pronto estará la comida— Menciono Yuzu desde la cocina.

—Yuzu, iré a darme una ducha, me avisas cuando este la comida—

— Claro Karin-chan—

Karin subió a su cuarto, entro y agarro ropa cómoda. Fue al baño, preparo la tina y una vez lista el agua se metió a ducharse.

"¿Sera Toshiro o es mi imaginación?… No, tiene que ser él. Obviamente el idiota de mi hermano no me dirá nada, porque según él, yo no sé nada acerca de la sociedad de almas… ¡Al diablo yo veré a Toshiro!, aunque Ichigo lo niegue"

Con esa determinación Karin salió de ducharse, se cambió rápidamente y con el cabello aun húmedo fue hacia la habitación de ichigo. Toco la puerta y espero a que saliera su hermano.

— ¿Que sucede Karin?—

— Quiero verlo—

— ¿A quién Karin, de que me estás hablando?—

— ¡No te hagas el tonto Ichi-nii!, sé que Toshiro está ahí, quiero verlo—

— Karin, ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Quién es Toshiro?—

— Otra vez con lo mismo, sabes que no soy tonta Ichi-nii, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Toshiro?—

Ichigo al ver que su hermana no se iba a rendir y que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, cedió.

— ¿Cómo sabes de él?—

— De verdad Ichi-nii, quieres que yo te conteste el "por qué", cuando TÚ no me pudiste contestar con la verdad, lo único que importa es que Toshiro es mi amigo y quiero saber cómo se encuentra—

— Toshiro está durmiendo, ha sufrido una herida algo grave—

Karin apretó sus puños, tan solo imaginar que alguien daño a su amigo, la hacía irritaba— ¿ya lo curaste?—

— Solo lo que se, mañana Inoue lo curara por completo—

—Vaya que eres idiota, pudiste a verme pedido ayuda—Le reprocho tratando de no golpear a su hermano mayor.

— Lo siento, pero no quiero que te involucres en esto—Dijo ichigo con algo de culpa.

— ¿Acosta de Toshiro?, si dices que es grave me hubieras dicho, ahora déjame entrar para verlo, se mas como tratar heridas que tú—

Así Karin entro al cuarto de ichigo, se acercó a la cama y observo a su amigo todo pálido y con respiración entrecortada, le quito unos cabellos húmedos de su cara y junto sus frentes.

— ¡Eh! ¿Karin que estas asiendo?— Dijo ichigo con molestia.

— Por Kami-sama, Ichi-nii eres un idiota… tráeme unos analgésicos, vendas, gasas, un recipiente con agua, un trapo limpio, trae yodo, coloide de plata y una jarra con agua natural y un vaso—

— Esta bien, vuelvo enseguida—Ichigo obedeció al instante a su pequeña hermana, por la mirada de muerte que le dio.

Salió rápido a traerle las cosas que Karin necesitaba. Mientras tanto, ella agarro una liga, se amarro todo el cabello sin dejar un pelo suelto y fue a desinfectarse las manos.

— Toshiro… ¿porque dejaste que te dañaran así?— Le dijo tristemente, no le gustaba ver a su amigo en ese estado.

— Karin aquí están las cosas— Su hermano entro al cuarto.

— Bien gracias, ahora sal de aquí— Dijo cortantemente.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque!?— Ichigo se negaba a salir.

— Porque yo lo digo, ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo—

Malhumorado salió de su habitación hasta que escucho a Yuzu.

— ¡Onii-chan, Karin-chan ya está la comida!—

— Karin le diré a Yuzu que te estas bañando y enseguida bajas—

— ¡Ajam!— No se molestó en decir nada más.

Ichigo bajo y empezó a comer junto a Yuzu, ya que su padre se había ido a una junta de médicos.

Karin ya estaba terminando de curar la herida. — Dios, toshiro eres un completo idiota ¿Cómo dejaste que te hirieran así?... bien, solamente pongo esta venda y acabo—Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

— Creo que estarás bien hasta que Inoue te cure por completo—Ya terminando de curar la herida,

— Bien… creo que vendré cuando despiertes, descansa Toshiro—

Bajo aun un poco preocupada, tomo asiento y comió junto a sus hermanos.

Ichigo solo entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió comiendo.

— Ichi-nii ¿Cuánto has comido? Desde hace rato bajaste—Pregunto para iniciar conversación.

— Es solo mi segundo plato, pero estoy comiendo tranquilamente—

— ¡oh!, ya veo—

Terminaron todos de comer y se sentaron en la sala excepto yuzu, que fue a lavar los platos sucios.

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto ichigo.

— Ya está mejor, pero todavía inoue lo tiene que curar para que cierre la herida y esté completamente recuperado—

— Bien, iré a ver si ya despertó— Ichigo se levantó y fue a su habitación.

Al entrar vio que toshiro había despertado.

— ¡Hey!— ichigo saludo al albino.

— ¿Kurosaki? ¿Dónde estoy?— Pregunto un poco desorientado.

— En mi casa. Te encontré desmayado. No pude dejarte ahí. —

— Ya veo, discúlpame por ser una carga—

— La Unidad Secreta te está buscando— Menciono Ichigo sin rodeos.

— Ah—

— "¡Ah!" ¿Es todo lo que dirás?... ¿Que estas ocultando?—Le molestaba que tratara la situación con tanto en realidad de seguro ha de ser demasiado importante, como para que la Unidad secreta lo esté buscando.

— …—

— ¡Di algo!—

— Esto no te importa—

Le salieron rayos de los ojos por la rabia —Maldito—Apretó los puños tratando de controlase. —Ah, bueno, como sea—

— Debo regresar—

— ¿Qué?—

— Lo que robaron es el tesoro de la Familia Real, el Sello del Rey. Esto no es algo de lo que se pueda encargar un Shinigami Sustituto—

Ichigo tenía ganas de estrangularlo en ese mismo instante — ¡Esa actitud no te va bien, idiota!—Pero se calló cuando vio que el Capitán se estaba tocando la herida y haciendo unas muecas, — ¡O-Oye! ¿Estás bien?—

— No es .Solo necesito descansar un poco— Dijo toshiro volviéndose a recostar.

Karin seguía en la sala esperando, hasta que se hartó de la incertidumbre. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ichigo y vio que su hermano salía muy cabreado y murmurando cosas. Ya cuando se fue ella entro.

— Toshiro…—Lo llamo mientras se acercaba— Toshiro—. Se le salto una vena en la frente— ¡Joder, Toshiro sé que estas despierto!— Esto lo dijo ya enojada y subiendo la voz.

El solo suspiro pesado, no estaba de ánimo para seguir dándoles explicaciones a los Kurosaki— ¿Que quieres Kurosaki?— Diciendo esto se sentó, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el acto.

— Idiota, tu herida se abrirá de nuevo. No te muevas—

— Mmm—

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunto más calmada.

— Es algo que a ti no te debería importar—Dijo secamente.

La azabache observo que él no era el mismo, tenía algo…pero… ¿qué? Siempre fue frio con todos pero nunca antes había usado un tono así con ella, no importaba cuanto lo molestara.

— ¿Que te ocurre?—Hablo demandante.

— Nada— Toshiro evitaba los ojos de la pelinegra.

— Toshiro, sé que nos conocemos muy poco, pero sé cuándo estas mintiendo y si piensas que lo que digo es incorrecto, ve quien está equivocado—

—…—

— Esta bien Toshiro, creo que debes estar cansado. No sé quién fue el que te dejo así, pero me lo dirás todo mañana. En la mesita están unos analgésicos y también el agua. Buena noches— Salió de la habitación sintiéndose un poco triste, ¿Por qué Toshiro estaba ocultando algo? Lo peor es que se hacía daño el mismo…

**Les agradecería mucho si dejaran su comentario acerca de la historia. Así me harán saber si encuentran algún error del cual yo pueda aprender y mejorar **

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nada de lo señalado en este fic es de mi propiedad si no de Tite Kubo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•H❤K•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Chapter 2

Esa misma noche Karin no pudo dormir por más que lo intentase, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Se cambió y salió de su cuarto sin hacer demasiado ruido para que Yuzu no despertase. Bajó por un árbol cercano a la ventana, trato de mantener el equilibrio pero esa tarde hubo mucha neblina lo que provoco que la corteza del árbol se humedeciera y fuese muy desde la rama, creyó que de seguro se rompería un hueso con esa caída y solo espero al impacto…Pero el destino no pensó lo mismo, el dueño de esa familiar cabellera blanca la había la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la miraba fijamente sin razón aparente, como si el mundo dependiera de eso. Por otra parte Karin solo se quedó atónita ante la situación ¿Qué hacia Toshiro allí? Rápidamente recobro razón y se escapó dando un salto desde los abrazos de su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Toshiro? Deberías de estar descansando, no paseando en medio de la noche—Le reprocho mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y lo apuntaba en forma acusatoria. Por otra parte el albino solo se limitó a suspirar con enojo, para ocultar el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas no tuvo otra opción que darle la espalda a la pelinegra.

—No es tu incumbencia—

—No te hagas el indiferente, Toshiro, tu bien sabes que no me rindo hasta conseguir una explicación —

Resignado suspiro una vez más, sería inútil discutir con alguien que lleva la sangre recostó contra el árbol y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otra parte.

—No entenderías…además no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una simple niña—

—Contesta o ¿Acaso has olvidado que yo sé tú secreto?—

Toshiro trago pesado, lo había olvidado por completo y ahora tendría que hacerle frente a las consecuencias. Dio media vuelta para golpear suavemente su cabeza contra la corteza del árbol en un acto desesperado.

— ¿Q-Que secreto? No-No sé de qué me estás hablando—Dijo temeroso y haciéndose el ingenuo.

—Jajaja que gracioso—rio como demente para luego cambiar a una actitud totalmente diferente, sin expresión alguna y hablo con tono amenazante—Sabes de lo hablo estudiante de primaria ¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta?

—No no no, no es necesario y ¡No soy un estudiante de primaria! —Se acomodó cruzándose de brazos, tomo un poco de aire y la miro a los ojos—Te explicaré toda la historia pero no digas ni una sola palabra sobre eso ¿Entendido?—

Karin coloco su mano derecha sobre su corazón en forma de juramento—No diré nada acerca de tu hiperactividad cuando comes dulces—

—Ya lo dijiste…solo ven conmigo—Su tono sonaba a molestia.

Toshiro la agarro desprevenida por la cintura mientras daba un gran salto hacia el tejado. La dejo allí y él se sentó mirando al cielo, su amiga lo imito de igual manera. Él le conto todo lo que sabía acerca del Sello del Rey y demás. Pero cuando comenzó a mencionar a su antiguo a migo de la Academia no pudo evitar que de sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse, así que desvió la mirada para evitar los ojos de su amiga. Karin se sintió culpable por hacerle recordar y al notar que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos—Esta bien Toshiro, es bueno que compartas el dolor con tus amigos y no lo guardes para ti mismo—Posiciono su mano sobre la de él y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas para darle ánimo. En un impulso Toshiro la abrazo fuertemente mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a resbalar pequeñas lagrimas. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco su hombro. La pelinegra solamente se quedó inmóvil ante el acto del albino, el no solía ser tan sentimentalista al contrario si Toshiro es sinónimo de frialdad. No sabía cómo actuar el nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera así que acaricio lentamente con algo de ternura su cabellera blanca.

—Toshiro…ya es muy tarde ¿No crees?—

—Si…pero… tal vez sea la última vez que te vea…Karin—

— ¿A que te refieres?—

—Luego de lo sucedido la Sociedad de Almas estoy casi seguro de que me quitaran varios privilegios si no es que muero—

Karin lo separo para mirarlo a la cara y quitar las lágrimas de su rostro. Él no tenía que decir eso, el demasiado fuerte y estaba segura de que ayuda de sus amigos podría aclarar las cosas de que él nunca fue el culpable. El albino se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, así que ella lo tomo del mentón para que lo hiciera, sonrió con confianza y luego lo miro lista para regañarlo.

—No digas eso Toshiro, yo confió en ti y más te vale volver a visitarnos…me debes un partido—Esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazo pero lo deciso rápidamente volviendo a su posición mirando hacia el estrellado cielo. En cambio Toshiro solo la miro atónito por un segundo, asintió y la imito de igual manera. Los dos jóvenes seguían tomados levemente de las manos mientras miraban, quizás por última vez, juntos el cielo estrellado.

—Adiós Karin—Toshiro se levantó y uso shumpo para desaparecer, Karin se quedó plantada mirando como el pequeño shinigami desaparecía de su vista. Aunque estuviese preocupada lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era que las cosas no se volvieran en contra del albino.

~Dos días después~

Después de la derrota de Kasuka, Toshiro decidió ir también a darle las gracias a Karin por su apoyo. Aunque Ichigo le haya advertido que recibiría una paliza y un "yo te lo dije" de parte de su hermana. Ya en la residencia Kurosaki, se encontraban frente a la entrada Ichigo, Rukia y último miraba un tanto nervioso hacia la casa. El peli naranja se acercó para abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una pequeña castaña muy enojada.

— Onii-chan, ¿Dónde te habías metido?—

— Lo siento Yuzu—Ichigo se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

— Bien, te perdono Onii-chan, la cena esta ya casi esta lista así que… o…buenas tardes Rukia-chan y traes un amigo Onii-chan— Cambio su actitud poniendo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

— Si, es Hitsugaya Toshiro— Lo presento Ichigo.

— Oh es verdad discúlpame Shiro-kun no te había reconocido. ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?—Yuzu hizo una cara de que no aceptaba un ¨no¨ por respuesta así que Toshiro solo suspiro y acepto.

— Yuzu, ¿dónde está Karin?—

— Aun no llega Onii-chan y ya me estoy un poco preocupada—

Pero al momento de terminar Yuzu, Karin entro por la puerta.

— Tadaima-. Dijo Karin al entrar a la casa.

— Okairi Karin-chan… ¿Karin-chan que te paso?—Vio que su hermana tenia rasguños y moretones, algunos en las piernas, brazos y cara.

— Nada solo me caí jugando futbol—

— Karin, esos moretones y raspones no son del futbol—Ichigo ya estaba enojado.

— Si, si lo son— Enojada se volteo a ver a Toshiro — Y tú-. Lo apunto — como se te ocurre irte así-. Rukia miro a los dos y agarro al resto de los Kurosaki para llevárselos consigo hacia la y Yuzu supusieron que fue para darles privacidad o para que no les pasara nada malo, así que no se negaron.

— Lo siento Kurosaki, tenía que irme— Toshiro vio que Karin se le acercaba peligrosamente, el solo cerro los ojos por instinto esperando el golpe… pero nada sucedió, solo sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Si, eso lo sé pero… no pudiste a verte recuperado primero, eres un idiota, sabes lo preocupada que estaba— Karin se lo dijo muy cerca de su trato de no sonrojarse, vaya que si había gente que en realidad se preocupaba por él, le devolvió el abrazo sobre su cintura y la apretó fuertemente.

— Lo siento Karin… por todo—Esto lo dijo recargándose en el hueco de su cuello y con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

— ¡TOSHIRO! ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi hermanita!—

— ¡ICHIGO, CALLATE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJALOS SOLOS! ¡SIMIO IGNORANTE!—

— ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES SIMIO?! ENANA METICHE—

Karin se dio la vuelta y enseguida los dos se callaron mientras que Yuzu trataba de contener la se quedó helado cuando noto que Karin se dirigía hacia él, pero quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando ella lo abrazo — Gracias Ichi-nii, por encontrarlo—

— De nada Karin—El alboroto los cabellos de su pequeña hermana con cariño.

~Fin~

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•H❤K•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Les agradecería mucho si dejaran su comentario acerca de la historia. Así me harán saber si encuentran algún error del cual yo pueda aprender y mejorar ✌ ^ ^

¿Review?


End file.
